Vogelbekdier
)]] .]] A platypus is a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal, native to Australia but known to be domesticated in America. Platypuses are very strange in their appearance, bearing a beaver tail, a duckbill, webbed feet, and fur, as well as being one of the only mammals to lay eggs. Platypuses are always slated as being relatively useless, not "doing much," though one is known to be a high-class member of The O.W.C.A. and having amazing abilities therefore. Traits and behavior Description .]] Platypuses are mammals (within the mammal kingdom they are classified in the sub-kingdom of Prototheria and monotremes) have turquoise-colored fur (in real life they are brown), along with a beaver tail and a duckbill. Platypuses are generally "mindless" and very dull, tending to never "do anything." Platypuses do, however, have the ability to be intelligent, as evident by Agent P, a highly prestige member of The O.W.C.A.. Platypuses, when stressed, express it by sweating milk. (Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus (song), "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Platypuses naturally make an odd chirping noise that appears to be understandable for another animal or animals. Humans, however, appear to have no understanding of the chirp whatsoever. Platypuses are as well the only mammals to lay eggs. ("Perry Lays an Egg," "It's About Time!", "Interview With a Platypus") Ferb stated in "Rollercoaster" that platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs. However, echidnas as well are mammals that lay eggs, so this is actually false. Natural abilities Platypuses are very complex in their abilities. Being semi-aquatic, platypuses can swim for long distances and quickly, all with ease. Due to their small size, they can fit into small spaces as well. ("Perry the Platypus (song), "The Magnificent Few," "The Lake Nose Monster," "Interview With a Platypus") Natural enemies According to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the natural enemy of the platypus is man, and so he built a robot named Norm programmed to destroy any platypus it saw, his specific target being Agent P. However, Perry was able to bet behind Norm and switch him off. ("Greece Lightning") Later, a more natural enemy is shown, the rare Whale Song-Singing Double-Breasted Angle Hooper ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Phineas and Ferb found an egg of one, and raisedit thinking it was a platypus egg. Candace put on a platypus suit and took over care of the egg. Later, the egg hatched, and the baby whale song singing double breasted angle hooper, already able to fly, started pecking at Candace's suit. A little while later, it flew after Doofenshmirtz, who was singing whale song during his flight through the air caused by Perry's pressing of an eject button on his hovercraft. Other natural enemies are snakes and badgers. ("Greece Lightning") Human view on platypuses For centuries, the platypus has been considered by humans to be one of the weirdest creatures of all time. When first discovered in 1798, people even thought it was a hoax. Even to this day, not much is known about platypuses and their odd behaviour. Background Information External links *